


[Podfic] Offer, Counteroffer

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), lotts (LottieAnna), silverandblue



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Polygons, Podfic Polygons 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Podfic of "Offer, Counteroffer" by remiges, a collaborative work created for Podfic Polygons 2018. Selected by Lottie Anna, recorded by frecklebombfic, and edited by silverandblue.[Author's Summary:]Hilary isn't a genius, but she's smart enough to know bad news when she sees it, even if it comes dressed in a suit and nice shoes.Especiallyif it comes dressed in a suit and nice shoes."No," she tells the demon. "I'm not selling you my soul, and there's nothing you can offer me for it, sorry."She thinks it shrugs, a rippling motion that seems to displace the very space it's standing in. "You'll come around," it says. "Trust me. I'll be here waiting."





	[Podfic] Offer, Counteroffer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Offer, Counteroffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881531) by [remiges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges). 



> Created for Podfic Polygons 2018. This fic was selected by Lottie Anna, recorded by frecklebombfic, and edited by silverandblue. Thank you for remiges for giving transformation permission, and thank you to the mods for running this challenge!  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Offer, Counteroffer_ **  

  


**by remiges**

read by frecklebombfic  
  
[A Podfic Polygons 2018 Production]  


  


  
Length: 00:09:59

Size: 8.4 MB

Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iirfgo5y5emy319/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Offer%2C%20Counteroffer%20FBF.mp3)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this production! If you did, please consider leaving us comments or kudos below, and if you enjoyed the story, please consider leaving the author feedback as well. We really appreciate any feedback you share with us. <3
> 
> Thank you again to the mods for creating and running this challenge! It was so much fun to participate!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Offer, Counteroffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994523) by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue)




End file.
